Dexter's Christmas
by Tobias Danielle Raccoon
Summary: Dexter is a blind twelve year old boy who always wanted to go on the Polar Express and *Fast foward to next year* So another Christmas and Dexter wakes up, IN THE POLAR EXPRESS! Welcome to Dex's world, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Toby Raccoon
1. A normal day with Dexter

_**Hey guys! Well I got a treat for you! A Christmas present for you all! I've been thinking. "Why not have a new character named Dexter? What about having a blind character?" Well, this is a story I did while watching 'The Polar Express' for the eleventh time. I LOVE THAT MOVIE! So before you say "IS THIS ALL?! IS TOBY GOING TO KEEP TALKING OR WHAT?!" So here it is! Dexter's Christmas… Happy Christmas!**_

"Dexter! Dexter wake up! I got Santa's sleigh bell!" Harry said jumping up and down by a blind boy's bed. "Oh really? What did I get?" The boy said. His name was Dexter; he had brown hair and some gauze covering his eyes to hide a horrid sight. "I don't know, let's find out!" Harry said, he ran into the living room and looked for Dexter's present. Dexter walked into the living room; he knew his house very well and didn't need anything to guide him. "Can I open it for you Dexter? Can I, can I?" Harry said jumping up and down again. "Yes, I suppose you can." Dexter said, Harry ripped open the present and looked at it. "A bell?" Harry said he gave the bell to Dexter and he shook it. It rang. "Is it broken or something like that?" Luna said. Luna was Dexter's big sister. "Don't you believe?" Dexter asked. Dexter fed his dog. Dexter loved his dog; he had Doctor ever since he was five. He named his dog while watching 'Doctor Who' and named him 'Doctor' for his bravery while defending Dexter from a thief that came in two years ago and that's when Dexter became blind, he tries to forget that but he always had something to remind him. "Hey, I'm gonna go to get some candy, I'll be back in a few minutes, kay?" Dexter said. He put a leash on Doctor and told him to go to the nearest candy shop. "Dexter! I got some more candy canes!" Garret said as he ran to Dexter. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. So when are you going to get something for my dog?" Dexter asked patting Doctor's head. "Oh, I have something for your dog here… Anyways, want some blueberry candy canes? Some chocolate trains, or maybe some brownies?" The shopkeeper said. "I would say you're as excited as my brother, Harry." Dexter said


	2. The Polar Express

*Next year, The night of Christmas eve, Polar Express*

"Hello? Hey sir? HEY! WAKE UP!" Tech said. Dexter got up. "Where am I? Who are you and where are we going?" Dexter said. "Welcome to the Polar Express!" Someone said. "We don't know who he is, anyways, I'm Tech, this is Donny and he's, we don't know who he is." 'Tech' said, Dexter heard two more people. "Welcome to the Polar Express! Wait, I said that already huh? Okay, if I didn't introduce myself, I'M MAD!" The kid yelled. "Don't yell, we don't want anyone to know about him." Said a meek voice. "Anyways I'm Donny and you are?" 'Donny' said. "I'm Dexter and I need to know where we are going." Dexter said. He checked to see if his gauze is still there, and it was. "Wait, where's Doctor?" Dexter asked. "Doctor, who's _Doctor_?" Donny asked. "My dog, a German shepherd, I got him seven years ago." Dexter replied.

_**Dexter's POV (First person)**_

I wish I could've saw their faces, if only I didn't try to save my dog, but I don't care as long as Doctor was here I would feel completely safe. And I could smell something sweet; I think it came from Donny's direction, it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Then there was another strange scent, I could smell sugar and spice, and then nothing. "Well we should go check where we are, Tech, you stay with Dexter and I'll go get this mad kid to the next car up." Donny said. "Okay, I suppose staying with a kid is no problem." Tech said. "But what about a _blind_ kid?" I said. Then I heard a dog run up to me. It was Doctor! I gave him a treat, 'cause no dog could've found me but Doctor, he was always there, he never left to go chase a squirrel he always stayed by my side. I heard someone come in. "Okay, so, Mad Hatter is out and now we are the only ones in the car." Donny said as he sat by me. I could tell he was staring at Doctor. "This is my dog, Doctor." I said.

_**Damn it, WRITERS' BLOCK! Well, post your review on how awesome sauce it was…**_

_**Toby out (BOOOOOP) **_


	3. New Friends

_**So! Tobias here, I just want to say. "I've been thinkin' and why not let other people join? You can review and post the Name, Age, Personality, Gender, and most important WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE! I need to know what your character looks like and it does matter if they are related or not, you can do only TWO characters. SO before I bore you to death, here is another chapter of 'Dexter's Christmas'.**_

_**Donny's POV**_

I couldn't help but stare at the dog, what was his name again? Oh right Doctor… I had one question, who would name their dog 'Doctor'? It'd be better if I didn't think about it. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Dexter asked. "I have a sister." I said, should I say her name? It probably would sound a bit weird to him. I hesitated for a few seconds before I said. "Her name is Donut, Donut Yang." I said. "What about you?" I looked over at the voice who said it, it was a boy, and he was tall and had red hair and crimson eyes. He looked ten. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Jay, Jay Blue." Said the kid. "And you shouldn't be here, no one over the age of sixteen is allowed." It was true, those were the rules and I'm nineteen. I didn't think about it too long. "Who's the blind kid?" Jay asked. "My name is Dexter, Dexter Mistface." Dexter said. Jay nodded turned around. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate, any of you want some?" Jay asked before he went into the other car. "I would like some!" Dexter said, me and Tech nodded in agreement. After a minute or so Jay came back with a tray, four cups of hot chocolate. "They're singing a song about hot chocolate." Jay said.

_**Jay's POV**_

I carried the tray over to the three kids. The nineteen year old and the other kid took one; I gave a cup to Dexter. "So do you know where we are going?" Dexter said. "We're going to the North Pole!" Someone said from behind us. "This _is_ the Polar Express!" He said again. I looked behind me. "Ello!" The kid said. He had black hair and his eyes were green, they almost glowed. "Hello sir." I said. "If you didn't know me I'm James Mad! Call me Mad!" 'James' said, he almost reminded me of the Mad Hatter from the Sci-Fi version of Alice in Wonderland. "Where's my ticket Mad Hatter?!" Said another voice, a _girl's _voice. "Alice! Hey, um, what'cha looking for?" Mad said. "My ticket, I've lost it and I'm sure you have it Mad." Alice said. I knew Alice, Alice Bluebird. Well this is just fantastic! Alice and the Mad Hatter.

_**Santa's POV**_

Tomorrow was Christmas and Santa was still checking his list, an elf came by and said. "Santa, we have some visitors from the Polar Express!" Santa nodded and told the elf to wait for the express.

_**The Polar Express**_

Jay looked out the window. "Oh no, WE'RE GOING ON ICE!" Jay yelled from the back, he was out to get away from everyone, just some time to himself. The train went left, then right, then left again. Jay ran to the front car and climbed up to the roof. Donny followed. "We're gonna die huh?" He asked. Jay nodded then shook his head. "We're not going to die, no, we're going to live, I think." He said. Jay and Donny went back inside. After an hour or so Jay got up when he heard music. "Hey, I think we're here, I think we're at the Polar Express."

_**Bit more Writers' block, but tell me more character, I don't own Donny or The Polar Express nor do I own Santa Claus :P**_

_**Toby out.**_


End file.
